


Lessons

by hariboo



Category: Step Up 2: The Streets
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's her dance teacher and his brother flirts with her every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the After School Lessons montage. Yes, I wrote fic about a montage.

_lesson one_

He wore feathers and now he's telling her how to dance? Andie can't believe this crap.

On purpose she pop her gum. Loudly.

"Gimme," he orders.

With an eyeroll she spits it into his hand. Ha.

 

 _lesson four_

"Now, get in first position again."

She sighs and does so. It's wrong. (She knows.)

"That's not right," he breathes behind her and she feels him move closer. She sucks in her gut; it's tense. "Here's your problem," he doesn't say what's wrong as he curls his palms over her hips and shifts her. His hand is pressing against her hipbones. She sucks in another breath.

His eyes drop down to hers and for a second they move in sync. Then he frowns and moves back.

"From the top."

Yes, Mein Fuhrer, she thinks ignoring how the skin where his hands were itches.

 

 _lesson five_

"Better. You're doing much better, Andie."

She grin and holds out her fist. He blinks.

"You're supposed to pump it," she laughs.

 

 _lesson two_

She narrows her eyes, taking deep breathes, "I'm sure this is considered child abuse somewhere."

He taps her knee with his knuckles.

"Straight!"

"It is straight!"

He glares up at her. She stumbles and falls on him. (He's kinda warm.)

 

 _lesson eight_

She's spinning, spinning, spinning. She thinks of the clubs she dances at, the performances she used to put on for her mom, how it feels to be good at something. The music is beating in tune with her pulse and then.

Stop.

"Very nice, Andie," he's smiling that tiny almost non-smile and she grins.

"So, am I good enough yet?"

"You're getting there."

 

 _lesson three_

Damn. Okay, maybe she was wrong, because he's good. Like really good.

Did Chase know his brother was this good? Probably.

That suit was sure hiding a lot.

"Think you can do that?" he challenges. There's sweat on his neck. Christ.

Andie has never back down from a challenge before.

 

 _lesson nine_

His fingers are at her ribs, holding her torso in the right position. They're just as warm as last time.

"You really are just looking for the stupidest mistakes; my stance was perfect." Turning her body into his, she smiles when he nods with pride.

"I won't deny you've improved much faster than I anticipated. See what happens when you dedicate yourself?" He moves in front of her and taps the dancer bar at the mirror. "Now..."

She smirks and makes her way over to him, "Yeah, yeah, I know. From the top."

 

 _lesson ten_

"You know, I don't know why you're slumming it here. You still got it. Why aren't you, I dunno, dancing it up in New York." Taking a swig of water from where she's sitting on the floor, she notices the grace he moves around the room with. It's part of his skin, muscle and tissue.

"Does the phrase 'not your business' mean anything to you?" He sighs, and frowns. It's kinda cute.

She grins, "Not really. So?"

"The school needed me more," is all he says as he extends his hand for her to take.

Andie snorts and takes the offered hand. She stands a little to quickly and tumbles into him. Blake smells like sweat and expensive cologne. She inhales. What? She kinda likes it. That's when she notices: how close they are. How her hips are aligned with his and his other hand is at her waist.

It's a mistake to look up but she does it anyway. Her mom always said she looked where she wasn't supposed to, that she was too curious, but Andie always thought of that as a good thing.

Blake's eyes are bluer than Chase's and he's warmer for all the attitude and stiff upper lip he wears. It's stupid and a mistake, but she moves closer. Her body filling the slots left by his. Biting her lip, she tilts her face towards his as his hand tightens on her waist.

"Hey, you two, you done with boot camp for the day?" Chase's voice comes from the door and Andie spins so fast that she feels Blake's finger's trail her stomach. Damn. Mistake, mistake, mistake.

Chase is messing with the towel around his neck, smiling up at them like all is perfect in the world. Like his brother and kinda-almost-maybe girlfriend are just bickering as usual. Andie swallows.

"Yes, we're done for today," Blake answers and Andie tries not to move as he brushes by her and leaves. "I'll see you on Monday, Andie."

She coughs, her fingers curling into her sweatpants, "Yeah, sure. Monday."

Chase grins and tells her about this idea he has for the crew. Andie nods, trying to not look at where Blake's figure is passing by the window.

"Yeah, that sounds sick. We should try it," she answers, pressing her lips into a thin smile.

 

 _lesson thirteen_

For the last two lesson he's kept his distance. How is is that she's gotten used to his annoying way of correcting her stances, his fingers brushing against her joints, all the fricking time? But he hasn't in two days and she misses it. She's not proud of this. "I think you're doing much better than expected and all your teachers are really impressed with your progress, so I don't see a need for us to continue these after school lessons."

Her smile is fake, wide and forced, she knows it, but she still gives it, "Finally, you're acknowledging my skills."

Blake laughs and it's so much warmer than she ever expected, "Yes, I guess I am."

Maybe her smile is a little more genuine now, but it still sucks when he leaves the practice room knowing that tomorrow he won't be there waiting for her some four o'clock. She moves to the mirror and rolls her shoulders. Without thinking she does the routine he's been teaching her, perfectly.

When Chase comes in ten minutes later offering her a ride home, she laughs and jokes with him.

She can't help but notice he borrowed Blake's cologne today.


End file.
